


First kiss

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [78]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Quinn's first kiss wasn't with Finn
Series: Glee Drabbles [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 4





	First kiss

** Sebastian and Quinn **

Quinn was twelve years old when she had her first kiss. It wasn’t Finn, it wasn’t Puck, it wasn’t even anyone she went to school with. Her first kiss was with another country club brat, Sebastian Smythe. Their fathers were friends and were thus thrust into each other’s company. His father felt that they could be a good match, so he arranged for them to be together a lot. Little did Daddy Smythe know that his boy was gay, but he wasn’t really even sure himself that he was until he kissed Quinn.

“Why don’t you just tell him,” Quinn urged.

“Because,” Sebastian began. “What if I’m not?”

“How do you even figure that you?” she mused.

“Well, can I kiss you?” he asked earnestly. “Maybe I can see if I feel something with girls.”

“Thanks,” she replied drolly.

“Not like that,” he insisted. “You’ve been my best friend for years.”

“I know,” she sighed. “But I have an idea if you’re game.”

“Sure.”

“Why don’t you kiss me when you know he’ll see us,” she said. “That way it keeps him thinking we like each other and you have more time to think.”

“Quinn, I love you,” he said dramatically, hugging her.

Quinn Fabray’s first kiss was sweet, not some fumbling at a party, not a quick grope at a bon fire. Sebastian may have turned into a cynic who was more snark than kind, Quinn knew better when their show choirs came up against each other, and shared a knowing look.


End file.
